The Lost Files of Inigan Slytherin
by Hungergameslover04
Summary: There has always been mystery surrounding Voldemort's snake, Nagini. When and where did he acquire his loyal pet? What if Nagini was not only a false name, but she was from a completely different place? Read about Voldemort and his meeting with an unexpected friend, and the circumstances surronding the mysterious Nagini. One-Shot.


**Hey! So I had a stupid idea that I would write an one-shot about how Voldemort was able to acquire Nagini. Sure, this is probably one of the stupid concepts, but hey, my brain wouldn't let me stop writing until I've finished. **

**This all belongs to J.K. Rowling, I own nothing.**

* * *

Lord Voldmort sat in his study. Though he had everything he could every hope for, loyal servants that do as he said, power over all the Wizarding World, his name known far and wide, he had an odd feeling. It was something he couldn't describe. It wasn't bitterness, he had felt that many times at Hogwarts in his early years. It wasn't superiority, that's something he felt quite often, even in his earlier life it was felt. No, it was something different. What he felt was loneliness. How could Lord Voldemort, ruler of all, feel lonely? He was just as baffled as you might be. None the less, he was in need of a companion. Sure, he had Death Eaters, and any of them could take this place, but his needs were different. He needed someone, or something, that would be more loyal to him than any human could be. He racked his brain for an answer, what could possible fill this position? Then it came to him.

Back Hogwarts, the Dark Lord, or what he was known as back then, Tom Riddle, was an exceptionally bright student. He absorbed information like a sponge, which helped contribute to the fact that he was admired by many of the professors there. One day at Hogwarts, he was in the library, reading for fun. He enjoyed this activity many of his free Saturdays, and it also helped contribute to his bounty of knowledge. Anyways, on this particular day of reading, Tom came across an autobiography of the founder of his house, Salazar Slytherin. Of course, being interested in anything that has to do with the dark arts, he decided to read it. Looking back on it now, Voldemort still remembered the specific quote.

_"Though it was believed for many years that Salazar owned a Nigerian horned dandy, a popular pet of wizards in his time period, he actually owned a female snake named Inigan. This is the same snake that is believed to be depicted on the Slytherin house crest. He was very fond of his pet, and devastated when she went missing in 996 AD, 3 years after the founding of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After many years of searching, Salazar never located his snake, or a culprit, if one."_

This is exactly what Voldemort needed. Sure, when had read this at Hogwarts, he never would have dreamed it would mean something like this to him now. The solution to his need would be too go back in time before Inigan went missing and steal her! It was genius! She would make the perfect pet for him. He spoke Parseltongue, making them able to communicate, as well as the fact that she was raised by no other than the founder of Slytherin himself. The list went on and on, but Voldemort decided to plot his plan immediately.

He would have to find a way to travel back in time. This would be easy, considering all that was under his command. He was sure that he heard Malfoy say something about time travel, which means he would be heading to Malfoy Manor in the hour. He prepared for his journey, making sure he had his wand handy. Within thirty minutes, he was at large estate. He barged in and found Lucius Malfoy reading the Daily Prophet. When Lucius sensed a presence in the room, he look up to reveal Voldemort standing before him. Immediately understanding what the consciences for not acknowledging the Dark Lord when he first arrived, fell to his knees and cried,

"My Lord, what brings you here today?"

"Get up Lucius! I've come to address you about the subject of time traveling."

Lucius Malfoy stood up and turned to pick something up from the table beside him. "If you really want to travel back, a time tuner would be you best solution."

"Lucius, you know I'm not an idiot. I am quite aware what a time turner is, but my need is centuries ago. A time tuner requires you to turn back the hours, which would take too long in my case."

Mr. Malfoy pondered this for a while. At last he came to a conclusion. Turning to the Dark Lord, Lucius said,

"Well, I've heard that the Ministry has developed a new type of floo powder they call time powder. Instead of just calling a floo location, you call a location and time period. Of course it is top secret, though."

Now it was Voldemort's turn to think. How was he suppose to get a hold of this said top secret powder? Sure, it would be easy to get the stuff itself, considering that half the Ministry was under his control. But he wanted to be discrete of his plan. No one could find out his intentions in the past, since there was a possibility that it could mess up all of time.

"Where might I acquire this powder?"

"At the Ministry of course! If I had my guess, it would be hidden somewhere in the Floo Network Sector."

Soon, Voldemort would be on his way to the Ministry, and on his way to see Millicent Bagnold, Minister of Magic. When he arrived in her office, she didn't appear frightened, as most people did. Without looking up from her paperwork, she boredly asked,

"And what brings you hear, Mr. Riddle?"

He had never understood why she still called him by his muggle father's name. Usually, when this happened, the wizard was executed by his Death Eaters. The only reason she survived was because, being the Minister of Magic, she could easily do his bidding with no questions raised.

"I've come to acquire some of what you call 'time powder'."

"And where might you need to travel to that wouldn't be accessible by a time-turner?"

This woman could be so infuriating! Why was it any concern of hers where he might be traveling to. The Dark Lord could do as he pleased and no one should get in the way of that! "Oh, you know, just going back a few years and fixing a few bugs in my plans."

"You know, if you mess up time in any drastic way, we will be forced to put you on trial for your disturbances."

"We both know how that would end."

Millicent finally looked up from her desk, a bored expression on her face. "There is a pouch over there beside my fireplace. Try not to use it one place."

Voldemort smirked while he picked up the powder. It look like normal floo powder, but when he through it into the fire, it wasn't its normal shade of green, but instead a blue. He look over his shoulder to find the Minister working on her papers once again. Just to be on the safe side, he whispered very softly,

"Headmaster's office, Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, 996 AD."

When it was obviously connected on the other side, Voldemort took a peek to the other side. The office, unlike it was when he attended Hogwarts, was very empty. The only items occupying space in the room would be two book shelves on the far right of the room, a carpet displaying the Hogwarts crest, and a desk directly opposite of the fireplace. Luckily for Voldemort, the space was unoccupied, making it easy to step through undetected. He made sure he held his wand in one hand, the pouch with the remaining time powder in the other. He walked over to find a name plate reading Balthazar Defeans, also known as the first Hogwarts headmaster. After glancing around the room for the last time, Voldemort made his way out of the office.

When he got out to the corridor, Voldemort assumed that the students were in class, judging by the lack of people in the hallway. Voldemort remembered from his research that Salazar Slytherin was potion master, which meant his classroom is in the original room in the dungeons. Voldemort made his way toward the stairwell, until he heard footsteps coming down the corridor. Desperate to stay hidden, Voldemort ducked into a doorway. When the person passed by, he realized that the footsteps belong to no other than Rowena Ravenclaw. Her dark hair hung in her face, and she seemed frazzled about something, which is not of his concern at the moment.

_"And who might you be?"_

The question came from behind. He turned around to find a forest green snake looking back at him. Of course he could understand her, being a Parseltongue.

_"Before I say anything, I am in need to see the snake named Inigan. Are you such snake?"_

_"The snake I am."_ she replied, "So back to my original question, who are you?"

_"I am Lord Voldemort. I am a time traveler from the future, and I have come back to convince you to come back with me."_

_"Why do you need me to come back with you? Surely you are looking for someone of higher importance. Godric? Salazar maybe? I'm sure they would fill your needs more than I."_

_"No, I am in need of a companion, and you, Inigan, fit the description perfectly."_

_"Well, seeing that we are having a conversation, you speak Parseltongue. This shows that you must be pretty powerful where you are from, but what can you give me to convince me to come along with you?"_

_"Where I come from, I rule over the Wizarding World. People do my bidding at the drop of a hat. I can give you anything your heart desires, money, fame, power."_

_"Power, eh?"_

_"As much as you possibly could want, and more."_

_"Well, we will need to escape the Hogwarts grounds. Salazar has put a charm on me that, if anything were to happen on me on the grounds, an alert is immediately sent to his classroom. Quickly, to the gates!"_

After Inigan said this, they were off toward the gates leading to Hogsmeade. But when they arrived, Voldemort immediately headed toward Hog's Head, where he knew a fireplace to floo out of. Before they went inside, Voldemort turned to Inigan.

_"Get in my cloak pocket,"_ he stated bluntly.

_"And why on earth would I do that?"_

_"Because my dear Inigan, do you not think it would look suspicious if I walk in to this establishment with Salazar Slytherin's snake slithering behind me?"_

_"True, my dear fellow, true," _Inigan muttered as she snaked herself into his pocket.

Voldemort pulled his hood over his head. Walking into the pub, Voldemort realized he had struck luck again. The owner, whoever it might be at this time, was out of the room at the time. He discretely snuck up to the fireplace.

"Minster's Office, Ministry of Magic, 1976 AD!" Voldemort yelled, throwing the powder into the fire.

Years later, Voldemort and Inigan developed a special bond with each other. Some may have called it love, but there was no way that the Dark Lord could love, that would be preposterous. Of course though, Inigan couldn't go by her real name. That would be too suspicious. So Voldemort, being the genius he was, decided to turn the letter's in her name around, thus naming her Nagini. Though he sometimes slipped and used her real name, for the most part the plan worked perfectly.

And even thought Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, if you will, was exceptionally bright, he never realized that he was Inigan's kidnapper. And too this day, no one else knew either.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please feel free to read my other stories, and tell me what you think of this one! If you like it, I have a few other ideas in mind:D**

**-M**


End file.
